Merlin Ambrose & Freya Potter
by Kind Baudelaire
Summary: A week after Freya's death; Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and the Knights of the Round Table get sent to the future. As in a certain school of Witchcraft & Wizardry, where Merlin meets a certain green – eyed, raven haired witch, who happens to look like his recent, lost love.


**Merlin Ambrose & Freya Potter**

Summary: A week after Freya's death; Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and the Knights of the Round Table get sent to the future. As in a certain school of Witchcraft & Wizardry, where Merlin meets a certain green – eyed, raven haired witch, who happens to look like his recent, lost love.

A/N: I Own Nothing; All Rights Go To The BBC. Set in year 5.

**************** FP/MA ****************

The Great Hall of Camelot was bubbling as the latest feast commenced. The hall was filled with sounds of chattering Lords and Ladies of the Court exchanging greetings. Servants bustling around filling goblets and serving food.

Just as King Uther was about to make his opening speech welcoming all the Knights, Lords and Ladies to the feast. The doors to the great hall suddenly opened with a crash! A song filled up the hall, until finally it stopped, everyone looked confused. Before Uther could start his speech, a white-light consumed the hall and then vanished taking the two of the royals, the knights and a couple of servants with it.

**************** FP/MA ****************

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was buzzing with talk over that days lessons and the latest gossip. At one of four House tables (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin) sat a be-speckled, green-eyed, raven haired, witch talking with her two friends.

"I mean seriously, Ronald!" Hermione Granger said. "You should really pay more attention in History of Magic. We're learning about Merlin, King Arthur and the Knights of The Round Table."

Ron Weasley stuck his fork into his kidney pie and replied. "Honestly Hermione, I know all about Merlin. He was an old wizard who went to Camelot to help a muggle called King Arthur and stop the witch, Morgana Le Fay from killing all the muggles. Merlin & Arthur won, Morgana died and they all live happily ever after. The End."

After pouring a glass of pumpkin juice, Freya Lily Potter joined the conversation. "I don't think Merlin was an old wizard all of his life, Ron. I think there's more t-"

Freya suddenly grabbed her head and whimpered in pain that was coming from her lightning-bolt scar.

"Freya, what is it?" Ron asked her. "Is it Voldemor-?"

Ron never got to finish his sentence. A sudden bright, light filled the whole hall and vanished just as quickly, leaving a group of strangely dressed people standing there. Everyone in the group looked stunned until one of the men, caught sight of Freya and blinked twice. He seemed to recognize her from somewhere, he then uttered a name no-one thought was possible.

"Freya?"

Everyone in the Hall turned to look between her and the raven-haired 16 year old. (I'm not sure what age merlin was when he came to Camelot so, I'm making all the Knights the same age as Arthur at 18 or 19, and Morgana & Gwen are going to be 17.) How could he possibly know her name when they had never met before?

_***Freya's point of view***_

How could he possibly know me, I've never met him before in my life. He's not from Little Whinging and he's not from primary school either. It's not like the Dursley's let me have any friends of my own, anyway. But I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere.

Freya, shook herself from her thoughts, _pull it together, girl. You're not helping yourself by spacing out like this._

She glanced at her friends. Ron still looked shocked while, Hermione kept glancing between her and the teen looking at them.

Making a quick decision, Freya rose from her seat at the Gryffindor table and walked towards the group.

_***Merlin's point of view***_

He couldn't believe his eyes. Freya. His beautiful, bastet, druid-girl, Freya. He hadn't seen her in a week, heck the last time he saw her, she was lying dead in his arms. She was just the same except from the weird arrangement of clothes she was wearing.

He saw her look at the two people sitting next to her, then at him. He saw the confused and sad look in her eyes. What had happened to her since the last time he had seen her? It couldn't be too bad could it?

He saw her rise from her seat at the red & gold table (Camelot's colours?), then start to walk towards him and the others.

_***Normal point of view***_

Everyone watched as Freya drew her wand as she walked towards the group. There were ten people in group; they were all in their late teens wearing either fancy suits or gowns, or breeches and a tunic except from a very old-looking, man wearing a brown robe. She stopped short of the group, leaving a gap between her and them. She raised her wand and pointed it at the raven-haired, teen that knew her name.

The group looked at her in confusion, what could a stick do to them? Freya quickly casted a shield charm around herself then, spoke to the teen.

"How do you know my name?" Her green eyes flashed. "Did the Dursley's put you up to this? Who are you, people?"

Everyone in the group looked shocked at this. An older teen, with sandy-blonde hair spoke at the same time as the raven.

"Freya, it's me. It's Merlin." "I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Who are you, if I may ask?"

The Great Hall all let out a collective gasp. Merlin. _The_ Merlin at Hogwarts. With Prince? Arthur of Camelot.

The shock registered, only for a moment on Freya's face before it got composed into a mask.

"If you really are, Merlin" Her eyes fixed on his'. "Tell me something that I only would know about, because there are only a few things I haven't told anyone, in my life."

Merlin took a few steps towards Freya, sending a look to the older man who, sent him a look right back. Taking in a breath & then spoke to her.

"You are/were a Bastet for one hour a night at Twilight. You were cursed by an evil sorceress after; you killed her son in self-defence, he had killed your family and you were left all alone, for years."

_***Freya's point of view***_

How could he possible know of that night and me, becoming a monster? I kept it hidden from everyone, even the Dursley's don't know. Heck, I don't think even Dumbledore knew about it.

I have always been really careful to not lose control when I'm a monster. How could it be possible for him to know all this information about me?

The shock must have showed on my face, because everyone in the Hall looked either confused at what a Bastet was, scared that I would suddenly turn into it and kill them all or shocked which, was most popular on the faces of the teachers at the head table and the people standing behind Merlin. I felt water suddenly on my face; I couldn't believe it. I was crying at that moment.

_***Merlin's point of view* **_

After I saw the tears on her face and the shock on Arthur's, I just wanted to go over and comfort her, I didn't want her upset. The last time I saw her crying was when she was dying in my arms and she thought that I hated her. I need to check one more thing before, I'm positive it's my Freya.

I don't know what I would do if it isn't her. I know I only lost her a week ago but it still hurts to know that she's gone. I'm surprise Arthur hasn't said anything yet.

"What?! WHAT?! MERLIN!"

Oh No. Spoke to soon.

_***Normal point of view* **_

Arthur and an older knight stared shocked at Merlin. They thought it was dead, how could it still be alive.

"Merlin you better start explaining, right now!" Arthur was annoyed, really annoyed.

Merlin gulped. "Well you remember the Druid girl that the bounty hunter, Halig brought to Camelot a week ago and then, it turned out she was a Bastet and she was the one killing people, then you, Leon and a couple of other knights plus, Halig cornered her. She transformed, she killed Halig and then you stabbed her, she then flew away."

The one whose name turned out to be Leon asked. "We know that but how does this involve you, Merlin? It's not like you're the one who freed her in the beginning anyway." He laughed.

When Merlin didn't laugh as well they realized the truth. It was Merlin. He helped her escape the cage and set her free.

Freya interrupted in that moment. "Hang on a minute. I don't remember being in any cage nor do I remember a man named Halig. I don't even remember being in Camelot at all."

Everyone in the group, including Leon, Arthur and Merlin stared at her in shock.

The older man turned to Merlin and asked, "Merlin, are you sure it's her? I mean, it could just be a coincidence that this girl has the same name as the druid girl."

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck, "Gaius, I just need to check one more thing before I can be sure it's her." He turned to Freya and asked, "Can you show me your arms?"

Freya just blinked and asked a question in return. "Why would you want to see arms?" She subconsciously rubbed the arm that had the mark from Voldemort and the tattoo on it.

Merlin took a step closer and replied. "You have a druid symbol on one of your arms, I can't remember which one. Though I know it's there."

Freya only nodded as a reply as everyone took a deep breath, waiting to see if it was true. Freya slowly rolled up her shirt sleeves until they reached her elbows.

And there it was, clear as day. Three spirals that met in the middle of her arm. Before Arthur or anyone could stop him, Merlin was cross the room with Freya wrapped tightly in his arms. It took everyone a minute to get to their senses though, in that one moment something went wrong.

One minute Freya was being hugged by Merlin the next, she was on the floor in lying in Merlin's arms with her eyes closed.

**************** FP/MA ****************

So what do you think? Sorry for the cliffy, Nimueh made me do it. Anyway please review if you like it, I may continue it.

Bye,

Kind Baudelaire.


End file.
